A passive optical network (PON) is one system for providing network access over the last mile. PON may be a point-to-multipoint (P2MP) network with passive splitters positioned in an optical distribution network (ODN) to enable a single feeding fiber from a central office to serve multiple customer premises. PON may employ different wavelengths for upstream and downstream transmissions. Ethernet passive optical network (EPON) is a PON standard developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) and specified in IEEE documents 802.3ah and 802.3av, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.